


Burning the dead (and the living)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: FMA Oneshots [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishbalan Character(s) | Ishvalan Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Roy Mustang becomes the fuhrer, and a woman from Ishval speaks.





	Burning the dead (and the living)

"We burn our dead."

"We burn our dead, so their soul will rise with the smoke to the feet of Ishvala, while their sins and sorrows stay on the ground in ashes. We burn our dead, like our Mothers did before us, and like I hope our Daughters will."

"I know this is not what you excepted me to say. This day is a day not for mourning, but for celebration of times yet to come."

"But I am telling you this, because my family burned in Daliha."

"I won't insult your intelligence. You know very well what it means. Why they died. Who killed them."

"I managed to escape Daliha with my neighbours' daughter, Farha. She died two years later in a backalley, with noone but me to cry her."

"But what I want to tell you today is something she told me, a few months before her death, under a bridge of East City."

"She told me that a tiny, dark and terrible part of her was glad. Glad, because if her family, her friends, her neighbors, if the children in the nurseries had to die, it was better this way. Better, if they were to die, to the corpses not to be left to rot. To the dead to have a semblance of funeral."

"I don't think I ever hated more than in this instant I hated Fuhrer Bradley, Major Mustang and all of Amestris military. I hated them, not on my behalf nor on the dead's, but on hers. I hated them, because no twelve years old should be glad for this kind of things. No one should be grateful for parodies of funerals, for mockeries of everything they believe in."

"Today, the man who was Major Roy Mustang will become Fuhrer Roy Mustang. He's speaking of consoliding the peace with neighbour countries, of rebuilding Ishval, of building a better world."

"These things are all worth fighting for, and I won't fight against them. I will only ask you one thing."

"Don't forget us."

And Delilah delicately put the micro on the ground and left the stage.


End file.
